Fifty Shades of Fire
by scarletnights16
Summary: Christian Grey fought tooth and nail to get Ana back forever after she runs off during his infidelity with his former submissive. When karma strikes back and secrets reveal, including long lost Theodore that he never knew he had, how can they deal with this? And when he catches her with Taylor in a compromising position, will it shatter the life they fought so hard to build?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story that I have published here before. Because of some really mean bullies, I got upset and deleted it but thanks to loves4paws, I'm able to find strength and continue this story that I can finally share it will all of you. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review. **_

_**Christian's POV**_

I know I fucked up….real bad. My life has been hurled down to constant use of alcohol and useless business contracts; tall half-broken bottles of scotch and papers were scattered all over the floor.

'_Just this once…just this once…FUCK!'_

Ana appears in my mind again. Her pale tear-streaked face as she saw me on my bed, fucking Jessica like I've never did before. I knew I screwed up…I screwed up real bad. I've been saying the same thing in my head for god knows how many times. So many issues come up in my mind and I run my hand across my face. I know I'm already overdosed on my prescription.

'_As if I give a fuck!'_

"TAYLOR!"

"Sir?" He says, his head popping out from the door. I can hear the sympathy in his voice…not that I need. I'm Christian fucking Grey, billionaire! Why the hell am I so fucked up because of one woman!? Why the hell is everyone looking at me like some hobo behind a grocery store!?

"I want…I want…"

I can't speak…why the hell can't I speak!?

"I want Ana!"

And like a four year old boy, I melted. This is the first time I've ever cried for a woman…the woman I love and want. Knowing exactly that I wanted privacy, Taylor walked out and shut the door behind him gently. Everything was picture perfect…why did I ruin it? Ana was happy, she…she was smiling at me but now, her smile belonged to another man. Gideon Cross. That bastard is going to die…if I know I'm gonna die, I'm bringing him down with me and my sweet Ana will forever be away from danger.

The alcohol-stained newspaper glared at me from the marble counter. The picture of Ana, her arms around Cross's waist and their lips joined together. I don't know how long I sat there just staring at the picture but the sun had evaporated when I looked outside. A knock on the door interrupted me and I looked over.

"Christian?"

I know this voice…this angelic voice that I can hear from miles away.

'_Ana!'_

She was wearing a beautiful short white sundress, letting me stare at her soft milky legs. Her hair was pinned and she wore light bronze make-up, her blue eyes standing out like the moon in a starless night.

"Ana…is that really you?"

I couldn't believe it. She's here, right in front of my eyes…looking…looking at me. I couldn't think and I lunged at her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into my arms. My heart ached. She lost so much weight and she looked weaker than the last time I saw her in my bedroom.

She gently pushed me after a while and picked up a bottle containing my pills.

"Christian…look at me. Please…please don't destroy yourself."

I can feel her hands, cupping my face. _'Shit…I didn't shave. I probably look like hell.' _I can feel my whiskers scratching her skin.

"Ana…h-how?"

She smiles at me. Oh she's smiling at me…I miss that smile so much.

"Taylor called me." Her smile disappeared. "He said…he said you're in a very critical…state."

I made a mental note to thank him later. Even he has the guts to call her, why the hell don't I?

She looked around the room and frowned. Dozens of alcohol bottles lay across the floor and of course, my Armani coat is a freaking wreck from the disgusting smell of mixed liquors. I can see her collarbone clearly and it worried me about her health. Somehow my body couldn't stop shivering.

"Ana…are you eating? You look paper-thin." I touch her face, wishing she won't disappear from me again.

"Yes…I'm eating." She said, looking down and nipping at her lips gently. She was lying to me but what can I do, I am the one that caused her so much misery.

I kissed her neck and she flinched back, her hands pressed to her chest as if she's defending herself from me.

"I-I'm sorry, Christian…but I can't do that with you anymore."

I couldn't resist my anger as I frown. "Why?"

'_Oh Christian, you know perfectly why!' _My subconscious screams.

"B-because…I'm with Gideon."

I didn't want to listen further. I explored her mouth and gave her the kiss she deserves. He'll never be able to pleasure her like I do!

"C-christain, stop…" She pleaded when I unzipped the back of her dress. "Oh please…don't…r-red!"

I smile. She even remembers the safe-words and I couldn't help but wonder if she has fantasies of me, very deep sexual fantasies. But this time, I didn't stop, I don't want to stop!

"Come back to me, Ana. I'll do anything for you." Dropping down on my knees, I kiss her stomach and embraced her small waist. "W-we'll start over…with a clean slate. I'll be right beside you, anytime you want. I want to be with you so much Ana, I love you."

"I'm sorry, Christian…but I can't. I love Gideon and…we're getting married. You have to go on without me. I know it's hard…it's really hard for me too, Christian and I loved you but I guess…we just weren't meant to be."

I laughed. Looking up at her face, I laugh my fucking ass off as I fell backwards. I thanked my wealth and power for once.

"How the hell is he going to marry you when he got Eva pregnant!?"

I never thought I would say this but I love every moment of her reaction when her face goes pale and her lips are apart. She looked as if on the verge of crying and I ignored the pang in my heart. This is going to destroy her, but it's my only chance to get her back.

"Everything between Gideon and Eva…it's over. Dammit Christian, stop messing with me!"

I laughed even harder, my back against the wooden shaft that held up the marble top of my bar. What a fucking joke! That son of a bitch went over 3,000 miles for that Eva woman and held her hand as they planned for an abortion. I reflected on the reaction I gave to Taylor as he told me about it. I'm just so fucking lucky to have him.

"Oh really? Ask him about Vegas and he'll know what I'm talking about. Just ask him and have Taylor pick you up afterwards."

She stares at me as if I'm a monster, but I can see the confusion in her eyes; the doubt.

'_Jealously…'_

"Give me a chance Ana…I can make you happy."

She kneels in front of me and leans forward. My heart is pounding so fast I couldn't hear anything else. When her lips brush my cheek, I gasped out silently and grinned like a fool. I feel like a psychopath, going through mixed emotions.

"Goodbye, Christian….I'm not sure but maybe I'll be back. Gideon loves me…a lot and there's so many things going on here right now." She says sympathetically.

My poor little goddess, she looks so confused. She looked at me once more and left the room, leaving me with a question in her mind. As hours passed and I was sure that Ana has already learned the truth, I called Taylor in.

"Pick Ana up."

_**Ana's POV**_

Gideon held my arm as his face turned from the force of my slap.

"I can't believe I trusted you. I actually thought you were…god, Gideon, I hate you so much."

Eva is right behind him, crying as she clutched her stomach. It turns out she didn't want to have the abortion and although one side of my hoped that she did, I stuck to the ethical side of me. I give her an understanding look and backed away from him. Slipping the ring he gave me from my ring finger, I put it in his breast pocket and turned on my heels before leaving.

"I…I hope you both have a happy life together."

He pulled me to him. "Ana, I'm sorry. I…I love Eva and I can't deny it."

"You were in a relationship with me, Gideon. If you told me…I…I would have understood but I'm very upset that you weren't the man I thought you were."

He let go of me as Eva walked forward. I understood her love for Gideon and although it hurt me and so many ways, I appreciated the fact that he was kind enough to consider my feelings. The tears were pooling up in my eyes and I looked away.

"Friends…we could at least be friends. You're special to me, Ana." He suggested.

I shook my head. "It's best that you move on and…we shouldn't meet again." I turned to Eva. "Good luck on your pregnancy…I hope for the best of you."

"Ana…I'm sorry, I really am."

I gave her the best smile I could and grabbed my bag. Without another word, I opened the door and slipped out of the room and their lives forever.

'_Christian…he always get what he wants. '_

_**Gideon's POV**_

I love Eva and I know it wasn't possible for me to love two women at once. Ana is like my sister and a close friend and although we did share intimate moments together, Eva is always in my mind. The moment I saw the tears in her eyes as she saw Eva behind me, I knew that Grey has told her about us. The moment she left, I felt a pang in my chest as if I lost someone so precious to me.

'_You did, Cross…you did'_

She gave the best smile she could and I could see she was broken inside. I knew she was always such a strong woman, caring, and considerate. It was the fight with Eva that led me to the proposal for marriage and I truly regretted it afterwards at how much Ana would be hurt when she found out. And when she did, she couldn't have handled it better. As my last present, I sent her a two dozen of roses to her apartment.

"Eva…where do we go from here?"

She grabbed my hand in hers as we just stood there, staring at the large mahogany door like a bunch of idiots.

"Wherever it takes us…together."

When our eyes met, I kissed her once again and brought her into my arms, the place where she felt the safest.

'_Thank you, Ana…thank you.'_

_**Kate's POV**_

"Ana, what's wrong!?" I ask as she came into our apartment and broke down crying on the floor. She rarely cried and when she does, I know shit just got serious.

I lead her to the couch as soon as the doorbell rang.

"Wait here for a moment"

I walked over to the door and opened, revealing Taylor as he barged in without even a single word.

"Hey!"

"Miss Steele, please come with me. Mr. Grey ordered for you to come immediately." He said.

Shit, this is really serious.

"W-wait, what the hell is going on here?"

They were both quiet and I cross my arms, cocking my hips to the side waiting for a response. "Ana…if this is about that motherfucking son of a bitch, you have to tell me. I'll kick his ass for you."

They were both quiet as Ana finally stood up and walked towards Taylor and he gets the hint that she's going to go with him. I pull her in my arms and look into her puffy eyes and gave up while she looked at me with those sad eyes, begging me to let her go. "Fine…promise to call me before midnight? And if he tries anything, I'll come straight down, okay?"

She nodded and hugged me as I stroked her hair while she sobbed. I met Taylor's eyes and he nodded, understanding that I want Ana to be safe and sound around Grey.

Together, they walked out the door and she turned back to me.

"Thank you, Kate."

I gave her my best smile and waited until they were out of my sight before closing the door. My phone lay on the coffee table and I quickly strode across the parquet floor and grabbed it, searching through the contacts and calling Elliot right away.

'_Why is everyone acting so strange!?'_

_**Christian's POV**_

Finally feeling like myself again, I wiped the mist from the bathroom mirror and freshened up before walking out with my towels around my waist. Ana was on the bed, biting her lips and playing with her fingers as tear drops fall from her lashes. Sensing me standing there just admiring her, she looked up and stood on her feet for a second before I ran towards her as she fainted from fatigue.

"Welcome back, Anastasia"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ana's POV**_

My head felt heavy and my vision was foggy as I sat up from what feels like silk sheets under me. Christian was nowhere to be found but I hear the soft melodies of his piano that rang through the building. Realizing I'm naked, I picked up one of Christian's white button down shirts and placed my arms through the long sleeves. The smell of his cologne…it brought back so many memories of the first time he brought me here. We made love and the next day I hear his fingers caressing the piano keys and I walk over to him. The music stopped and after a couple seconds, I hear his soft footsteps on the parquet floor as he entered the room silently.

His tall form stepped closer to me and I can feel his breath on my neck.

"Ana" He whispers and he trails his hand up my thigh.

I couldn't help but whimper at his touch as my back gently settled back on his chest.

'_He let her touch him there…'_

As if I was burned I stumbled forward and turned to him, the painful feeling of betrayal seething through me once more. His eyes were full of unshed apologies.

"Is this what you want to see, Christian? Is it?"

Liquid filled my eyes and I couldn't keep my feelings inside anymore.

"Ana…no, this is not what I want to see. You're everything to me!"

He steps towards me and held out his hands for me but instead of jumping into his arms like old Ana, I stepped back. My life has been fucked up since I met him and a part of me hoped I didn't. Christian reached out to me once more and this time, he caught me, his hands grasping my shoulders tightly and once again, I was caught under the spell of his beautiful gray eyes.

"You love me, Ana. You are mine and always mine...always have been."

"Did you think of that when you fucked her on your bed?" I pointed.

"Ana! I wasn't…I didn't plan to. She was just a sub! A sub, Ana! I…I needed the control but now I realize that it's you I needed this whole time!"

I shook my head. Even though I just took a glance at Jessica, I knew straight away at how beautiful she is. Emerald green eyes, red lips, curly brown hair, and not to mention the body of a supermodel. I can't trust him like I used to; like I wanted to. There are millions of women better than me that he probably desires.

"You told me that I was the only woman who slept on your bed. You told me I was the only woman who made you feel things you never felt before. You made me trust you with every single cell of my body, Christian. And even after every single fucked up things I learned about you, I still loved you."

"Baby, please-"

"Don't _baby _me goddammit!" I yelled. "There is still once thing you need to know about what happened to me last year, Christian. One damn thing that made me hate you the most!" My mouth blurted and I mentally slap myself. Me and my goddamn diarrhea mouth!

In an instant, his eyes changed and dominative Christian is back. He stepped closer until my back hit a wall and placed both hands on either side of my head. The smell of his cologne and aftershave was intoxicating and I find myself staring at his lips and biting my own.

"Tell me, Ana" He whispers, his voice deep and husky.

With his head cocked to one side, his gray eyes scanned my body as I subconsciously rubbed my legs together in need for him.

"I will tell you when you're ready."

Somehow, my voice suddenly evaporated in air and I felt like a first grader on the stage and in front of her parents for the first time. I can see his jaw clench and unclench. I looked away.

He punched the wall and scared me half to death as he scooted closer.

"Now!" He roared and my strength somehow appeared again in realization.

"You have no right to say that, Christian. You're the one who fucked things up, no…who fucked her up. Not me!"

He leaned forward and captured his lips with mine, entangling our tongues together. His finger comb through my hair and grasped it tightly, tilting my head backwards for his tongue to reach deeper. My anger evaporated through thin air and I find myself feeling my love grow for him again and the obvious arousal between my legs had my inner thighs slippery. He pressed me against the wall and brought one leg up his waist, his rough hands under my thighs. Biting my bottom lip, he went further down and nipped at my jaw, tracing a long trail of kisses. I reached for his shirt and started unbuttoning it and I sighed in satisfaction when I slipped it off his shoulders.

Although scars adorned his body, he was perfect in every way. His bent arms stopped the shirt from slipping any further and I took the chance to run my hands across his smooth shoulder blades and snaked my hand under the back of his shirt, enjoying the feel of the contours of his muscles.

_**Christian's POV**_

I can't believe it! Ana is really here, unbuttoning my shirt with her long beautiful fingers. I missed that look of desire on her face. Her skin felt soft, just like the first time I touched her. I groaned when she ran her hands across my shoulder and back.

"I want you so much, Ana. Fuck…you're gonna kill me, baby." I murmured.

Although her lips twitched, she didn't smile and I was a little disappointed inside. She loved it when I compliment or say things that turn her on.

"Christian!" She gasps as I rip apart all the buttons in front of her shirt.

I smile when I see her heavy breasts begging for attention. Taking one in my mouth and fondling the other, she moaned at the contact and slid down the wall. After all those months I can finally make love to her like she deserves. We both know how much we needed each other.

"C-Christian…I don't…I think…ooh" She moans again and I tugged my pajama pants down to release myself.

She didn't argue when she felt my manhood sliding over her inner thighs and resting right at her entrance.

"Ready, baby?" I ask and she nods, her eyes shut tightly as if she's in pain.

When I drove into her like a mad man, she shouted my name and clawed my back as I picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"More…" She sighs and I pump even faster, a layer of sweat forming on both of our skins, making our contacts slippery.

I kissed her swollen nipples and bite them as my hips burned from how fast I'm going. Pulling myself backwards, I grinned at how beautiful Ana looks. Her soft brown hair was sprawled across the sheets and her big blue eyes were hooded as her hands fisted the fabric beneath her. I enjoyed every thrust, watching her breasts bounce from the contact. Finally finding my pleasure zone, I massaged her clit and watched as we came together, yelling each other's name.

Panting, she grabbed hold of me dizzily and held as I caught my breath.

"That was amazing, baby." I say, kissing her temple through her moist hair. "I love you, Anastasia…so much."

She looks up to me and our eyes meet again. A tear slid down from her eyes and I wipe it away with the pad of my thumb, letting her understand how I feel.

_**Ana's POV**_

I don't know if I should tell him. I knew he's going to find out one way or another but I couldn't and my throat ached from the unshed feelings. The horrible piercing feeling suddenly passed through my guts and I grunted, holding onto my stomach.

"Ana! Are you okay?" He asks with pure concern and I nodded.

"I-I'm fine."

I managed to say a few words and not knowing what to do, I kiss the corner of his lips and rested my head on his chest. His neck muscle stretch and I know he's smiling, his fingers playing with my hair.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time, Ana."

He places his index finger under my chin and lifted, letting my eyes wonder in his magical ones.

"I will do anything in my power to make you happy."

We enjoyed a small moment of silence until he dressed me back up in his shirt and he put his pajama bottoms, lifting me up bridal style.

"And now, you have to eat, Ms. Steele."

'_My good ol' Christian'_

I gave him my best smile and he led me out the room to the kitchen and he set me down.

"We'll order from the menu today." He said and I didn't argue. I don't feel like cooking anyways.

He opened a drawer and took out a laminated paper, his eyes scanning over the sheet. Taking his cellphone from the marble counter, he ordered two breakfast plates with Italian wine and a plate of fresh strawberries. I didn't argue. I found myself staring at his tall form. His legs were crossed and his pants hung loosely around his hips. Subconsciously, I bit my bottom lip when my eyes ran over his perfectly carved muscles and suddenly I met his gaze. My face lit up like a Christmas light.

'_Maybe I should tell him…'_

As quickly as the thought came, I pushed it out of my hand and sat on the stool as he walked towards me, brushing a couple strands of hair off my face.

"Ana…do you forgive me?"

I looked down and fumbled with my fingers. I do forgive him…but not completely. And like always, I decided to go with my first thought.

"I forgive you, Christian…but…I need some time to get myself…y-you know, together."

He nodded and gave me a gorgeous grin, sending shiver down my body.

"Take all the time you need, baby. I'm right here."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Taylor's POV**_

I'm glad that Christian is back to his own self, thanks to Anastasia. My frown deepened when I look down at the files I held in my hands. The picture of a beautiful boy with copper hair and blue eyes stared back at me and my insides churned at how he would react.

'_Tell him…you have to tell him!'_

My mind was screaming and I shut the file closed before placing it back inside the drawer of my small room where I do all the research for my boss. I know Ana is a kind woman and I know how uneasy it is for her to bring the subject up after a whole year.

'_He's already five months old, Ana. It's either you or me that is gonna confront Grey.'_

Groaning, I slip back on my leather chair closed my eyes, sleep taking over me like a storm.

_**Christian's POV**_

Gail entered the room and set down the savory dishes on the table before bowing and leaving silently. I see a smile on her face as she served the love of my life. I took Ana who had a strange look on her face to the table and knelt down beside her as she sat.

"Ana, are you okay?"

I place my hand on her back and she turned her head to me, giving me the weakest smile I've ever seen before it disappeared.

"C-Christian" She says and bites her lower lip.

"I have to tell you something…important"

_**Ana's POV**_

'_Don't chicken out now!' _My head screamed and my hand shook, dropping the fork.

Christian decided to make me eat first in order to maintain my heath and I taste nothing but sand inside my mouth. I've already drank four full cups of juice and my mouth still felt like a desert. He instantly noticed my shaking hands and I grabbed the glass of grape juice again, drinking as slow as I can. I'm craving for a sip of alcohol but I won't deal with vomiting again. My head finally picked up the fact that I dropped my fork and I just sat there not knowing what to do. Shit, I think I'm going crazy.

"Ana" He says my name and comes over to me. His brows were furrowed and his lips are apart.

"Excuse me" I whisper and pushed back the chair before running towards any room I can reach, which turned out to be the small bar I walked into yesterday. I needed time to think, I needed time to get my mind and body in one piece.

Shutting the door behind me and locking it, I slid down the floor with my hands covering my face. I can't do this…but Theodore needs a father, he needs a father! The door convulsed behind me from the strength of his fists as he pounded the door. I'm such an idiot!

"ANA! OPEN THE DOOR, NOW!" The impatient man threatened.

When he heard my sobs, he stopped pounding and I can hear his footsteps fading way. After a moment, the door was pushed open and I didn't have the strength to push back as Christian entered and held me to his arms. I met Taylor's eyes and his mouth formed two words I was afraid of.

"Tell him" He mouthed as Christian faced away from him. My brain couldn't process the fact that Taylor already knew about it and it took him three more tries for me to figure out what he's saying.

I shook my head and he stepped closer, his eyes piercing into mine. I'm frightened! I'm afraid of what will happen to Theodore and Christian. I'm afraid of losing my child! I'm afraid of everything!

"Sir, it appears Ms. Steele has to tell you something important." He says and Christian helped me up before looking back at Taylor. I mentally curse at him, although inside I know he's doing the right thing.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asks and I backed away from him.

"Taylor, stop. It's none of your business." I say with all the strength in my voice.

"It's HIS business, Ms. Steele." He shot back and I turned away from him.

_**Christian's POV**_

What the fuck is happening?

I look from Taylor's hardened expression to Ana's anxious one and I couldn't help but feel left out, almost betrayed. Only one question pops in my head.

"Are you fucking him?" I asked Ana and she just continued staring at him as Taylor did the same.

No fucking way! My employee and my girlfriend? If she doesn't answer soon, I think I'm going to murder him.

"Ms. Steele!" He pressed on and I turned my head to Ana who looked uneasy.

"Jason" She says by his first name and I feel a pang of jealousy hit me. "Don't do this."

'_Breathe, Christian. Breathe!' _My mind shouted at me.

"Anastasia!" He pressed even further, taking a step further. "It's either you, or me."

She rubbed her face with the palm of her hand and cried even more, biting her lips hard to keep herself from falling apart. No way, no fucking way!

"Wait here" He commanded and I was shocked at how stern he was.

Ana and I waited patiently as he brought a thin file and handed it to her who immediately opened it with shaky hands. Stuck in a painful dilemma, she looks from me to Taylor.

He bowed once and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. When I walked towards her and tried to grab the file from her, she hugged it to her chest, backing away until she hid the wall. What exactly is she hiding from me!?

"Let me see, baby. Whatever problem it is, I'll handle it." I persuaded as best as I can.

She shook her head and slid down the wall, hugging the crème colored file to her chest. I'm desperately trying to grasp on to my last ounce of patience. I took her hand in mine and peeled it off the file that has been badly crinkled from her tight grip. Finally getting it out of her grasp, she sobbed when I flipped it open to come face to face with a picture of a baby boy. He had a pile of dark copper hair like mine and bright blue eyes. Dressed in a blue one-piece pajama, he was biting his small hand and was smiling, staring at the camera with big wide eyes. Skimming over the information on the side, my heart seemed to stop and my hands shook from the feelings mixing inside of me.

"No… no way…no fucking way…"

He was beautiful, just like her and I couldn't believe I wasn't there for him. Guilt and anger took over me, slowly eating my mind and I dropped the file. I have been a horrible father to a boy I didn't realize I had. This baby had gone months without the aid of his dad's warmth by his side.

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP HIM FROM ME!?"

I grabbed both her shoulders and pulled her up and I felt her wince from the pain I'm causing her. I shook her shoulders as she turned her head away from me.

"Ana…where is he? Where's my son?"

"M-My…" She sobbed, digging her nails in my shirt. "My mother" She let out and I yell for Taylor right away.

"Sir?" He asks, looking shamefaced but professional like always.

"Pick him up at Ana's mother's house by tonight."

He bowed and left as Ana wiped away her remaining tears and looked up at me. I brought her into my arms and kissed her forehead, gently petting her hair.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I'm so sorry." I whisper to her keeping her close to me.

I lead her outside and to the balcony, where she can get some fresh air. Although I know how shaken up she was; now I can't even feel my own heart beating. Leaning against the steel post, she took some deep breath and held my hand in hers. I hovered behind her, keeping her warm against my chest and we enjoyed a silent moment until she spoke into the cold air.

"I was three months pregnant when I left you, Christian. I found out after I lost consciousness when I went back to Kate… she then drove me to the hospital. The doctor did some tests and…well, I found out. I was very angry and so I decided not to tell you and raise the baby by myself. Gideon held my hand during labor."

I feel an arrow of envy shot straight at my guts. I wish I was there to hold her during the pain she went through and I wish I was there for my son who grew tremendously over the months without a father.

She turned around to face me, cupping my face in her warm hands. She was apologizing to me and I gripped her hand in mine, letting her know that none of it was her fault.

"I understand if you…if you don't want to raise the baby. I know it's very sudden and-"

Leaning towards her, I sealed her lips with deep but short kiss.

"Ana…will you marry me?"

_**Ana's POV**_

My throat went dry and somehow, I lost my hearing along the way. I blink a few times, trying to take in what he just said. Marry him?

"Christian, are you marrying me because of the baby?"

For one thing, I don't want to end up like my mom, jumping from one man to another. I don't want to force him into loving me just because he has a responsibility. I don't need any of that. I don't want his money if that was his intention and I slowly feel my stomach sinking.

"No! Ana…h-how could you think like that? I've wanted to marry you for a very long time. T-then suddenly I learned that I have a son in less than five seconds! I want to take care of you and OUR son. I want to give you the life you dream of and I'm willing to do anything for it."

He got down on one knee and kissed the top of my hand.

"I know it's the most indecent proposal you've ever seen but…Anastasia Steele, will you marry me?" He asks again. I look into his eyes to see him completely honest and beautifully accepting his future.

I cupped his face in my hands and ran my fingers through his dark hair, feeling a smile breaking through my lips. "Yes...I do!"

His face lit up immediately and he clashed his lips onto mine, grabbing me by the waist and carrying me back inside. Looking around, a haunting thought suddenly came into my head. Placing my hand on his shoulder, he set me down and looked at me with concern, following my gaze to what seemed like the pathway to the red room of pain.

"Christian…you do know that…there will be no more subs right? Marriage is a…a compromise."

"Of course" He says, fully confident, pressing me to him. "I don't need them when I have you."

I smile but I couldn't feel happiness. "Are you…are you willing to give up that room?"

He opened his mouth to say something and closed it back tightly, looking over to the right, narrowing his gaze. Kinky fuckery has been a main part of his life; ever since his childhood, but he certainly did not want his son to be walking inside the room. After a short moment, he looked at me and smiled.

"I'll give it up, Ana." He says and held me once again. Leaning towards my ear, he whispered with his dominative voice again. "But that doesn't mean I can't tie you up in bed, does it, Mrs. Grey?"

I chuckled. I still want a playful Christian in my sex life; I've somehow grew fond of his giftedness in bed, especially when he's very demanding and possessive. "Well Mr. Grey, I am yours and only yours."

He grinned and our attentions were stolen by the loud ringtone of his phone. I followed him as he went into the kitchen and watched as he spoke into the phone. He passed it to me with a sad look on his face.

"It's your mother" He whispers and I nodded, holding the phone close to me.

"Mom?"

"**ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE, HOW COULD YOU GET BACK WITH THAT CHEATING BASTARD!?"**

I turned around from Christian, slightly embarrassed knowing he could hear every single word.

"Mom, he's the father of my child and I have every right to be with him. The past is the past and…and there's no changing it. Theodore is OUR son."

"**B-but what about Gideon? I thought you were marrying him? He's a fine man, Anastasia! Handsome, rich, smart-"**

I rolled my eyes and cut her off. "Gideon is back together with his ex, mom. We broke up yesterday and there are some complications that I…I don't have the right to tell you."

"**As your mother, I'm telling you! You're making a serious mistake. I know men like him!"**

"No, I'm not. I am his mother so please hand him over to Taylor. This is my life and I want to make my own choice. He's…" I looked back at Christian and flashed him a smile. "…the best thing that ever happened to me."

Christian returned the smile. She was quiet for a while and I hearing her sighing made me I imagined her dramatic expressions.

"**Okay, Ana…make choices for yourself but you do know that I'm always here if you need me, right?"**

My heart ached in appreciation. "Yes, of course mother. I love you."

"**I love you too."**

I hear Theodore crying in the background and Taylor chuckling, knowing that my baby is going to come home soon. "Goodbye, mom"

"**Goodbye, Ana."** She says and hung up, handing Christian his cellphone back.

"Do you want him to sleep with us for tonight, or should I arrange a crib for him?" He asked, his eyes wide.

I walked towards him and hooked both my arms around his neck. "What do you want to do?"

"I-If it's too much to ask…I-I-I would l-like for all three of us to sleep together." He stammered and noticed how adorable he is when he's nervous.

"Of course. It'll be our first moment as a family."

Suddenly, he picked me up like a bride and went into his room where he set me down on his bed before taking out a tie from his drawer. With all the honesty in me, I playfully invited him and accepted him as he kissed me slowly, enjoying every second. He removed his shirt from my body and took his time peeling off my undergarments slowly, teasing me. After tying both of my wrists, he flipped me on all fours and hovered above me as his large length rests on my entrance.

"Hold on, Mrs. Grey" He whispers.

For the next two hours, Christian made sure I wouldn't be able to walk for at least a week.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Review please! (It keeps me motivated knowing what you guys think so yes, it'll help me with this story later on and choose a direction where things will get way better than I wrote before.)**_

_**Taylor's POV**_

I held the small bundle in my arms as it squirmed, giggling for the last four hours. I think about Ana and smile.

'_It must run in the family…'_

Sometimes I miss having a family. I remember Sophie's sad eyes as she cried for her mother during the nights and she was the only reason I didn't do anything reckless. My wife was a heartless bitch and I cursed her every day of my life and wished for her to burn in hell as long as she lives. After draining my bank account, she abandons Sophie and leaves her behind to go fuck with another man. Thank god my sister in law took her in and gave her proper care.

I rocked Theodore back and forth as I walked towards Escala, slowing down my pace in order to have some time with this little guy.

I hug the small bundle tighter and looked up to see the large double doors of my office. Security guards passed by my office and nods at me in respect and I return the silent greeting. I look back down and see him smiling at me, his blue eyes wide in innocent wonders.

_**Christian's POV**_

I hear the door knock twice and looked over to see Taylor coming in with my son in his arms, held securely. Ana thank him and took the bundle in his arms before coming towards me. Looking down, I see Theodore's eyes widen and he started giggling just the same time as Ana did.

"Can I hold him?" I ask and smiling, she placed him in my arms and I instantly felt how heavy he was for such a small child.

"Wow…he's very heavy." I say and I see Ana's eyes tearing up as I leaned down to kiss his forehead. "When was he born?"

Sniffling, she came closer and adjusted his pajamas. "November 18th, 3 A.M. I named him Theodore Raymond Grey."

When I hear Taylor walking away, I stopped him and gave him orders on making a new bedroom for the baby by tomorrow and other things that he may need. He gave a one word reply and left. I turn my attention back to Theodore and led Ana to our bedroom where we sat down to play with this little guy for a couple moments. My lovely wife came back with her purse in hand and took out baby toys, diapers, a set of clothes, and a sponge. She was always prepared and I grin at a sexual thought of her.

"Ana, he's absolutely beautiful."

She smiles and I lean forward to kiss her; she didn't resist. I bit her lip and parted as her eyes were filled with unsatisfied lust.

"Are you trying to tempt me, Mr. Grey?"

I chuckled and looked back down at Theodore who was ready to cry, wailing his arms around.

"Oh he's hungry" Ana said in a caring voice as she unbuttons my shirt on her halfway and slid one side off her shoulder to expose her full breasts. Taking him in her arms, she gently placed her swollen nipple in his mouth and held him as he closed his eyes and sucked eagerly. This is probably the most erotic thing I've seen her do. She massages the skin around her breast and rocked him gently, helping him drink better.

My hands are aching to feel my son and I reach over and take his small hand in mine. He tightly grasp his little fingers around my large ones and I feel a comfortable warmth pass through my body. I scoot closer to Ana and observe the quiet moment as he made small giggling and squelching sounds.

"He's exactly like you, Christian; very eager and beautiful."

"Lucky boy" I mutter and she smirks, amused.

She removes him after his mouth stopped sucking and Ana handed him back to me before buttoning her shirt up.

"I'm going to go grab something to eat, okay? Spend some time with him…I'm sure…I'm sure you'll be a great father, Christian."

I smile and nod after she leaned forward to plant a kiss on my lips. Although I have no idea how to be the perfect parent, with Ana, I believe I can achieve anything.

_**Taylor's POV**_

I yawned and walked across the living room to the kitchen, obviously tired from a little trip I took to Ana's mother's house. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed my energy drink; I still have tons of work to do.

"Taylor?" I hear Ana walking towards me.

I sucked in a gasp as the light from the back illuminated her figure through Grey's shirt and I tried my hardest to look away from her round breasts. She was only wearing panties and everything else was completely bare…erotically bare.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey."

She sighs, amused and irritated at the same time. "For the last time, call me Ana. And…thank you for today I couldn't have done it without you."

"Anytime, Ana."

I smile and we stood there smiling like fools for god knows how long.

_**Ana's POV**_

For the first time, I stood in front of Jason Taylor and actually noticed how professionally handsome he is. His chocolate brown eyes were content but intense, his square jaw had perfect angles which further made his whiskers stand out, his dark hair which had grown in length over the year has been sleeked back and as my eyes move down his perfectly built body. He is slightly taller than Christian, large broad shoulders, strong arms and chests, and long legs completed this man of perfection. He looked gorgeous in a white button down shirt, the top almost unbuttoned all the way and I can see his collarbone. He wore dark blue jeans that hung loosely around his hips.

"I-Is that all you're having for tonight?" I ask, trying my hardest to focus on the bottle of Monster he's holding tightly, almost squeezing the hell out of it.

"Yes" He says flatly and he stepped closer to me.

I held back a groan at the smell of his spicy cologne and the heat radiating off him. In one scoop, he grabbed my waist and slammed his lips down on mine and I dig my fingers in his hair, whimpering and purring like a cat. Fuck, he feels so good; hard, strong, and forceful. His lips are soft, inviting, and…god it feels like I'm on fire! I claw his back, unconsciously begging for more and he obeys, one hand squeezing my ass and the other gripping my hair and tilting my head sideways where he dip his tongue into my mouth even further.

"Jason…" I groan and push him against the refrigerator and continue our deep French kiss.

He pulls me up and I instantly straddled his waist; moving forward into the dark hallway, my weight pushes him to the wall and I moaned at the contact of my sex rubbing up against his hard abdomen. His wet tongue dives deeper and then moves out to plant kisses around my mouth before plunging it back into me. He groans when I bit his lip and his voice brought me back down to earth as I remove myself from him, completely horrified at what I just did. Oh my god, I almost slept with Christian's most trusted friend and employee. I slap myself mentally. My inner goddess came out of hiding.

'_Ooh and he's ten years older than you…a very gorgeous older man too!'_

I gave her an inner death stare and I slowly back away from him as his eyes were wide with concern.

"Ana, I'm really sorry." He says and I back away when he took a step closer. "I wasn't thinking…please, I'm sorry."

This is the first time I see Taylor panic and I stood there gawking like an idiot. I was about to cheat on my future husband and I am horrified and ashamed of myself. Tears are about to come out and Taylor grabbed my arm and held me in his arms as he muffled my cries until I stop, still gasping hard. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. The chemistry between Christian and I can never be recovered from before.

"I'm sorry, Jason…please don't tell Christian!" I beg and he held my face in his warm hands.

"Don't worry, Ana. Just…forget this ever happened." He said and I noticed the dissatisfaction in his voice.

I nodded quickly and turned towards the refrigerator where my shaky hands grabbed a small box with tuna sandwiches and tried my hardest to grip it securely.

"G-Goodnight, Jason." I whisper to him and he awkwardly smile, averting his eyes from mine.

He muttered his reply. "Goodnight, Ana."

_**Christian's POV**_

Ana walks back in with a plastic box in her hand containing sandwiches and when I look up to meet her eyes, I noticed how red it was.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She shakes her head and sets the box down on a table and moves closer to me. I knew something was wrong but the question she asked me caught me off guard.

"Christian…how would you feel if you saw me sleeping with another man?"

Fucking shit! My blood boil and all the anger rises to the surface as I grab both her arms tightly and shaking her from her thoughts. Why the fuck is she thinking about Gideon again?

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Ana?!" I snap. "I may have slept with her once but you've given your body to Gideon a billion times!"

Liquid started seeping from her eyes and when I reach for her, she flinch away, her eyes ignited with unknown anger.

'_Real smooth, Grey…'_

"If you need me, I'll be sitting near the balcony" She snaps, grabbing the small container and leaving without a glance back. She was opening up but my anger got the best of me. Deciding to leave her alone for a while, I walk back to the bed and lay beside Theodore, my head suddenly becoming heavy with stupid thoughts.

What if she slept with someone? Does she want to test me to see if I'm jealous? Ugh, I'm just so tired right now.

Giving up, I groaned and faced Theodore who was squirming in his sleep.

'_Just like Ana…'_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Ana's POV**_

I don't know why I'm so angry for him being angry. I sighed. I guess it was an inappropriate time to ask him such a question. Now I'm stuck with Taylor again since he's drinking his Monster while staring out at the open view on the balcony; what a coincidence. I'm just sitting there staring at the tuna sandwich and decided not to eat it before walking towards him and resting my arms on the railing.

"Did your life turn out the way you wanted it to be?" I ask him and he looks back at me, his eyes staring right into mine.

He answered. "No, it didn't."

I sighed and snickered. "I guess we're on the same boat."

In a short pause, he laughed too, his voice deep and smooth. I joined him and we stood there just observing the wide area with wind blowing on our faces. He wiped his forehead and sat down on the floor facing the opposite direction, one arm on a knee holding a drink. I mirrored him and sat next to him, closer than I wanted to, our arms touching. His shirt was rolled up to his elbows and I couldn't help but blush as his fingers flex and the veins in his arms pressed up against his skin. He had scars and I grabbed his hand in mine and ran my fingers over the large wound; he didn't resist.

"Where is this from?" I ask and he smiles.

"I scraped my hand against a steel plate during my years when I served in the military."

"Ah…I see."

He took a sip again and I glance up at his neck, his Adam's apple moving and I bit my lips, trying to contain myself.

'_Horny bitch…' _

I slap my inner goddess and resisted the urge.

"Do you…" He pauses to look at me as I struggle to continue. "Do you t-think I made the right choice…staying with Christian?"

His answer was immediate. "Yes and no"

"Hm?"

"Yes because Theodore needs a father, no because there's still a chance he might hurt you again. I don't believe in second chances."

Wow, that hit me in the guts. Jason was casually straightforward and he paused, taking in what he just said as he notices my silence.

"Sorry, it wasn't my place to say that."

I shake my head. "You are a human being and to be honest, I agree with you. I'm still not sure whether or not I should trust him."

"I've worked with him, including this year, for five whole years. He's a good man in his own way. He's just lives a different lifestyle"

I nodded, sighed, and leaned against the French scroll designs of the railing. I'm mentally tired and confused; everything is confusing today. By the time I finished with my thoughts, I didn't even realize I was crying. It felt so natural as Jason wrapped one arm around me.

"I'm so confused" I say through my sobs and I try my hardest not to make too much sound.

I curl myself into his arms and dig my fingers through his cotton shirt, my tears staining his shirt. He patted my back gently and then grabbed me in his arms before walking forward to the sofa about ten feet away. He placed me there silently and sat down on the edge of the seat. Once again, I'm lost in his brown eyes and wet lips. I can feel the moisture between my legs as he trailed his index finger down my neck and slowly removes a button…and another…and another…and another. I gasp softly when he unbuttoned the last on and peeled each side of the shirt, completely exposing me to him.

I shut myself away from the world for one minute and surrender myself completely under his touch. He leaned forward and licked one of my breasts, twirling his tongue around my nipple and slightly grazing it with his teeth. I whimpered and he moves lower to my stomach, rubbing his rough whiskers and creating sensations I've never experienced before. Christian is exciting in bed but this man…this man can certainly create magic.

"Jason!" I whisper when he pauses to make sure no one is near.

He moves on top of me and licks from my neck all the way down to my belly button, the wetness traveling down the valley between my breasts.

"I won't make love to you, Ana…but I will please you." He whispers and my breathing became heavy; erratic.

I needed the release and he was willing to give it to me and I feel guilty for using him, knowing that I couldn't return the same pleasure he gave me. I can feel his lips slipping closer to my lower region and sliding his fingers under the lace, he slides my underwear down and away from my legs, dropping it on the parquet floor. Parting my legs and settling in between them, he stares down at me in pure lust and I squirm under his gaze, my hand clamped over my mouth to muffle my moans and groans.

I waited in anticipation as the tips of his fingers grazed my moist folds and teased my clit, circling it. My back arch and I dig my fingers in the upholstery. I looked down to see him leaning closer and knowing what he's about to do, I twist my head to the side and muffle my voice as his tongue sensually licks me softly. Finding the pleasure point by my reaction, Jason sucks and licks harder, his hot breath bringing erotic sensations and making my hips rise. He changes angles, pressure, temperature and I find myself red with embarrassment and pleasure. Both of his hands squeezed my ass, pulling me to him further in his mouth.

I cry out my orgasm when his tongue plunges into me and sucks hard, and I groaned, finally catching my breath. He laps up my juices and licks me one more time before grabbing my underwear from the ground and slipping it up my thighs and in the right place.

"Jason…" I whisper and leaned up to meet his lips, tasting myself.

Along the way, he buttons Christian's shirt back up on me and I straddle him, my lips still connected to his. I felt cheap and guilty but then at the same time, I feel energized and…desired. If Christian had cheated on me…it was because I wasn't attractive enough. It was because I was just…ordinary. But now, Jason seems to know what I want. I dig my fingers in his hair and rub my chest to his, nipping his neck, being careful not to leave any hickeys.

"Thank you, Jason…I really needed that."

He gives me a half smile half smirk and soothes my hair back in place.

"Ana?"

FUCK! Christian is awake. I got out of Taylor's lap and straightened myself up sitting further from him and looking as casual as I can.

"Y-Yes" I call out to him, my heart beating further.

Jason nods at me and I run towards Christian's voice to see him come towards me and pulling me into his arms.

"I'm sorry…for snapping at you. Come to bed, it's really late."

_**Christian's POV**_

I look back at Ana and notice the layer of thin sweat on her and her wide eyes looking anywhere but me. Taylor walks forward with a drink in his hand and I couldn't help but think of the worst situation possible. He looked just as I saw him this morning; emotionless and perfectly content. I can smell the scent of Ana's perfume on him…but maybe it was just because she's beside me. After all, there was no way she'll manage to do him in my own apartment. She can be naïve sometimes and infidelity and way out of her league.

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Grey."

Ana replies with a hesitant smile and I mirror her. Taylor walks away, closing the door behind him and she clears her throat.

"Let's sleep" She says and walks past me until I grab her arm.

She gasps and looks back into my eyes and I know something is definitely wrong.

"Ana, what's wrong?" I ask and I see her swallow.

"Nothing" She says, her voice steady and small.

I led her back to my bedroom and into the master bathroom, turning on the light and trying to see if there's any physical damage to her. When I try to unbutton her shirt, she steps back, both her arms curled to her chest.

"Ana" I press on and she look behind her.

"Can I take a bath? I'm not feeling well." She complains and I comply with her needs as she pours bath salt into the warm water I prepare for her after she undressed.

I get in with her and faced her to me as she smiles the best she can and I noticed a small hickey on her right breast. I reach forward and run my fingers over the pink spot. I don't remember placing a kiss mark there and I think back to Theodore.

'_Maybe it's from the breastfeeding…'_

I lean forward and kiss her, seeing that she didn't respond and just sat there frozen like an ice cube.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She blinks a couple times and then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I love you, Christian…I do. I really love you!" She says and starts crying.

I bring her in my arms, utterly confused at what just happened.

"I know baby, I know."

And for the rest of the night, she repeats the same thing, finally falling asleep from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for the reviews everyone! Love you to death! I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I had a very busy day and there was nothing more I could do. I promise it'll get better!**_

_**Ana's POV**_

The next morning was just as different as I imagined. As soon as I walked out of Christian's bedroom in nothing but a flimsy robe, my eyes met Jason's brown ones. From his wet hair, I can tell he'd just showered moments ago and is working on whatever research Christian tells him to do. He wore a black pinstripe suit, looking as sharp as a needle. The sun barely came up and it was still dark outside of rainy Seattle.

"Hi…" I greeted him, my voice reluctantly giving out my nervousness.

His eyes bore into mine and he smiled warmly. Incredibly intimate. "Hi…"

I blushed when I noticed that his eyes were covered in pure, unsatisfied lust. I can feel myself already becoming wet. I managed to drag my short legs over to the kitchen, avoiding his steady gaze on me as I moved. Then I heard it; his footsteps behind me that stopped an inch away from mine. Reluctantly, my head turned and his lips were on mine by the second I see him.

"Jason…" I moaned against his lips and my arms immediately went around his waist. I was much shorter than him. Much, much shorter.

I gasped when my fingers brushed across his gun holster with the heavy weapon placed in it. Deep down in my guts, I began to love the thrill of having such a dangerous man attracted to me. My inner goddess glared.

'_Tsk, tsk. Pathetic.' _She sang and I shake my head to get her voice out of me.

His mouth moved to my neck and I tilted my head back, giving him full access. His fingers lifted up the bottom of my robe and ran his palm over my thighs, teasing me slowly. I wasn't wearing anything.

"I have to make you come, Ana. Trust me with this…" He whispered and massaged my moist entrance. I suppressed a moan from the back of my throat.

Swiftly, his fingers entered me and dug into my sensitive nerves. Jason pulled me up on the marble and thrusts his fingers fast and hard and I dig my nails on the hard surface, groaning my release as soon as he grinded his hardness against my clit. I look back to see him sweaty with his brown orbs meeting mine intensely. The chemistry between us was scorching hot.

I come yet again, just as hard as the last time. My whole body turned into liquid and he caught me in his strong arms just as I slipped off the counter. I gripped the lapels of his coat, a smile playing on my lips.

"What about you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You kept me warm last night. That's enough for me."

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I bury my face on his chest. He held me tightly and sat down on the floor as I readjusted my robe. Guilt rushed over me like a cold wave and my hands shook. Yet again, I have done something of the lowest level in a relationship.

"I…I…"

Words were stuck in my throat. Jason cupped my face and kissed my cheek tenderly.

"Hush, Ana, hush." I silently cry on his shoulder and then got up, wiping my tears away while fisting the front of my robe.

My breath left me as I saw Christian standing there, a mask of confusion on his face as he also saw Taylor standing up behind the counter. Could this get any worse?

_**Christian's POV**_

My hands were clenched up in a fist as I saw both of them disheveled. I knew exactly what they had done. Fuck!

"Come. Here. Anastasia." I spoke through clenched teeth.

She looked back at Taylor as he nodded. What the fuck? Did she just ask PERMISSION from another man? I was only allowed to do that, only me. I observed her body. Her robe was crinkled and moist, her skin glowed with a sheet of sweat over it, her lips were full and pouty which indicates that she had been kissed rather fiercely by the man I trusted the most. I'm desperately trying to keep my anger in check, having my conscious tell me to stay still and have her explain to me first. There is no way she'll leave me for him…no way. I'm Christian Grey. A billionaire. I'm a fucking sex god for crying out loud!

She smoothed her just-fucked hair and walked steadily over to me, her eyes were glossy. My patience snapped in half and I gripped her above her elbow and dragged us to my office.

"Care to explain why the fuck you're with Taylor on the floor?"

Ana looked away and muttered. "I just wasn't feeling well."

My brows furrowed. I knew she was lying.

"Why are you doing this Ana?!" My anger radiated through my voice as it got louder and louder. "Why are you seducing him? Is it revenge? Do you want to get back at me for sleeping with my sub? IS THAT IT!?" I didn't give her time to answer as I stomped up to her and took her hand. "HIT ME, ANA! KILL ME IF YOU WANT TO!"

Jealousy ate through me as her face contorted in disgust. She didn't look at Taylor that way.

"Where the hell have you been fucking him?"

Then, in front of me, I saw Ana snap in half. She brought her hand back and swung it forward to my cheek in a loud slap, sending my face flying to the side. I can feel the sting on my face just like the time she left me. And then we heard a cry in the background. Theodore.

_**Ana's POV**_

My heart was beating too fast, almost as if it was about to jump out of my chest. If I let my mask down even for a second, I'm risking Jason's career and judging by how much power Christian has, his life too. He may hate me, but I can't destroy his life. My inner goddess laughed.

'_You're pathetic, Ana. Just because a guy shows you a little affection, you risk your whole life for him. Tsk, tsk, you never learn do you? Just screw him and get it over with!'_

I squeezed my eyes shut and then turned back and walked out the office to go calm Theodore.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET, ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE!" Christian barked behind me as he followed me to his bedroom where I see my cute little baby squirming around. I picked him up instantly and soothed his cries, patting his small buttocks. I faced Christian once more.

Against my will, tears streamed down my face. I didn't want to look vulnerable in front of him, but I've already fell into his spell.

"Please Christian…not in front of Teddy."

He cursed and ran both of his fingers through his hair and then walked out. Before I can even comprehend the fact that Jason was outside, I hear glass breaking and war cries from my lover's throat.

"How dare you touch her!?" I hear him say. This was going to get ugly.

As I walk out with Teddy safely tucked in my arms, I see Jason on the floor, the corner of his lips bleeding. He appeared to be completely calm and submissive to Christian's blows. Of course, he is the one paying him any ways.

"Stop it, Christian." I gritted and the man looked at me. His gaze was so intense I nearly fall to my feet, my knees shaking in fear and anxiety.

"Where did he touch you?" The angry billionaire asked me and I gulped, looking back and forth from him to the emotionless man on the floor.

"I touched Ana. She didn't do anything."

Oh god, he's really going to kill him this time. Christian flexed his neck and then with one swift move, took Taylor by his collar and slammed him to the nearby wall, snarling. His fist drew back before meeting the side of his jaw and I swear to god I can hear a bone crack. I set Teddy down on the floor and hurried over, covering my body in front of Christian's hard blows. He halted immediately and without thinking, I sat beside Jason and cupped his bloody face in my hands.

"Oh god…Jason…" I whimpered as he gripped my wrist with his hand. Christian pulled me away from him.

"Please let him go, Christian. We'll deal with this later, okay?" I begged him. Christian cursed again and flipped the table near him.

"Go, Jason. Now!" I hissed at him. Things would get too ugly later on. I'm going to come up with an excuse.

But instead, Jason got up and pulled me up with him.

"_**Yes…I have been fucking Ana. Is there a problem?"**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. Since I'll be going on a school trip for a couple days, I won't be able to update for another three or four days, I'm sorry and I promise I'll write another long chapter when I get back. Love you all!**_

_**Ana's POV**_

I pressed the ice pack up to Jason's face gently and ran my fingertips over his rough patch of his five o'clock shadow. After the fierce war between the two men, Christian had stormed off into his office and refused to come out. Teddy lay asleep on the couch again after I changed his diapers. Thank god Gail wasn't here to witness this.

He winced when I slightly pressed his jaw. "Oh Jason…" I cooed. "I'm sorry."

His skin turned from blue, purple, yellow, to a slight green. Oh god, it was really bad. I took him to a guest room and opened the door as I hold his arm steady around the back of my neck. He was heavy, and it took me quite a lot of time for me to help him walk to the cloudy bed. My foot slipped and we both fell on the bed with his body pressed heavily against mine.

"Um…Jason…" I poke him. He was still. Great, just great.

I placed my palms down and struggled to get up, looking like a slug trying to carry its shell. My breasts were forced onto his bulky chest and it hurt like hell! I sighed, knowing that I have to do this.

"CHRISTIAN! HELP ME!" I yelled over Jason's ear. As always, Christian came running to me, his eyes angry as he pushed Taylor over.

As soon as the pressure left me, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"He didn't do anything Christian! He passed out and I helped him here." I said rapidly, knowing he was about to pounce on Jason at any second.

Christian's body relaxed before pulling me out the room, not even giving me enough time to tuck the unconscious man in. His hand was secured tightly around my arm as he dragged me into his office and pushed me on the black leather couch. He ran both of his hands through his hair and paced back and forth.

"Fuck…fuck!" He yelled, stricken with jealousy. Good. He deserves it. "Y-you…you kissed him! You had your goddamn mouth on his!" He pointed, his body convulsing with every sound he made.

As much as I didn't want to cry, liquid seeped out of my eyes and onto the couch. I loved Christian. I did. And I want to but when I see Jason, it seemed as if everything was clear. I didn't have to worry about displeasing him, I didn't have to worry about being a submissive in bed, I didn't have to worry about him being unfaithful to me, and mostly, I had independence. I could've gone wherever I want whenever I want without him tracking down my phone. But then I see Teddy's eyes and realize that I have to make this work. He is my husband, and an irreplaceable father to Teddy.

"Christian…" I whimper and reach out for him, he stepped forward and with one hand grabbed my hand and the other squeezed the sides of my face, examining it.

"What else did you do with him, Ana?" His voice shook. I was scared by the look in his eyes, violent and animalistic but carnal all the same. Sometimes it made me wonder why I fell in love with this man.

"Jason…he…Christian I-"

He turned away violent and with one swift motion, he pushed off all the papers and utensils on his table, letting the materials fly across the room.

"ANASTASIA!" He shouted and flipped the table over. Unconsciously, my body curled up in a ball, my sobs aggressively pushing out of my lungs.

"CHRISTIAN PLEASE!" I begged him. I didn't know why.

I got down on my knees and held my chest, my vision blurring and my mind flying through time. He scooped me up and wrapped his arms around me, to his warmth, to my solace. I cried on his shoulder as he did on my hair. I love him. I didn't loved him, I love him. Was I too blind to see it? I don't know. But I needed it so much I began asking Jason for it. I wasn't thinking at all. Had lust affected me that way? No, but after Christian's affair, he made me felt unwanted, unloved…unattractive.

I fisted the soft fabric in my hands and cried…and cried…and cried.

"I'm s-sorry, Christian…" I sobbed, the warm tears falling south. He kissed my temple and focused on his breathing. "Please don't be mad at me…please…"

"Why him, Ana? What does he have that I don't?"

My heart churned. My sad, sad Fifty. The problem was, he had everything; unlimited wealth, manners, skill, intelligence…everything. I was just not enough for him. I was just an ordinary girl who resembled his mother. Nothing more…nothing less. But he loved me, he truly did and I felt it to the point of shifting my whole world to a place I never knew existed. The BDSM world.

"You don't see me, Christian. I'm just a ghost to you…someone…just someone to keep you warm at nights. I'm nothing. I'm nothing compared to her!" I cried onto his chest, one of the most traumatic parts of his body. I was only allowed to touch it…me.

'_Until Jessica'_

"Ana…" He whispered in worry as he then locked eyes with me. I kept on going.

"You let her touch your chest. I saw the look on her face, I saw what she said to me, I saw your expression, and I saw how much you needed her! You have no idea…how much it…it tore me apart. For the first time in my life I believe in myself in trusting you. For the first time in my life I trusted a man at first sight enough for him to take my virginity." He averted his eyes. "Look at me Christian!" I demanded with so much strength it made his eyes widen. He stared at me intently.

I cupped his jaw in my hands. "I wish I can love you like I did."

He pulled me to him and dug his face on the dip of my neck and collarbone. "No, Ana. Please don't leave me. I promise I'll do anything. I love you so much it hurts! Please…"

I hated it as much as I loved it. Passionate fifty. He knew which buttons to press and he knew how much I'll fall for him. And now, I'm doing the same thing. I can't stop him and I can't stop what I had for him. I want for us to work but now Jason's involved. If I told him what Jason had done…what would happen? My body shook in fright.

"I…I'm attracted to Jason." I admitted. He sucked in a breath and squeezed me tighter, shaking his head. "I wanted him, Christian. He made me feel loved, he took care of me."

He winces and dug his nails under my skin. I knew how much he was hurting but I moved forward and closed my eyes. If I wanted to keep Jason, my son safe, and get back together with Christian in an honest relationship, I have to get pass this obstacle.

"Christian I…I did some…sexual acts with him."

He stopped breathing and dug his nails further in my flesh it bled and droplets fell to the ground.

"W-w-what d-did you do w-with him, Ana…what DID you do with h-him?" He spoke through gritted teeth. I tried to pull away to look in his eyes but he held me still. "Tell me…" He whispered so gently it spent chills down my spine.

"He went…down on…me." I whispered and his voice hitched.

In another second he threw me on the couch and ripped away my clothes. I gasped at the painful friction of having my clothes rub against my skin, making red marks as it tear.

"This is mine…" He said and grasped a handful of my hair and pulled it back painfully before nipping my neck. "THIS FUCKING BODY IS MINE!" He slammed the rest of the clothes on the floor. My tears were on overdrive but I let him do this. I'll let him get all his emotions out. He was forgiving me in a way I can only understand. He needs this and for me, and Teddy's future, I was willing to comply.

He squeezed my left breasts aggressively and sucked my other one, nipping at my hard nipples. He ran his rough hands over my stomach and then massaged me down there, spreading my wetness around. I was aroused, not because of his anger, but because I love him. I run my fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes, enjoying it and setting his ear over my chest. I could feel the rapid pounding inside my chest.

"This…" He kissed my breast. "Is mine. No one can touch you, no one except me. I own you, body and soul. That love will never change."

I closed my eyes and massaged his ears. "Yes…" Intoxicated by sex, I moaned softly and purred for him.

He removed his pants and rubbed his groins with mine, up and down, letting me feel the electric charge through my clit as he ran his large cock over it.

I let out a muffled groan as I turned my head to the side.

"Mine!" He growled and pounded inside me, not even waiting to go slow at first.

I clawed his back and lifted my hips up to meet his as he pumped hard, his lips also exploring my neck and chest. I was amazed at his stamina, strength, and ferocity. It was deeply erotic. The intimacy of our sweat sloshing against one another had me orgasm, coming so much I felt like I had a concussion.

I cried out, thrusting my hips to his and letting his hard cock slide into me over and over again. I wanted him. I wanted him too much.

"Mine…mine…mine" He repeated and slid to fingers in my mouth. I sucked hard; letting my tongue swirl around those slender fingers that played the piano.

Deep velvety voice surrounded the air as he came, spurting his seed into me and claiming me as his like an animal.

"Mine."

He rested his forehead on mine and I kissed him. He was accepting me and my mistakes but I didn't know what laid ahead for Jason. I hoped for the best but at this moment, all I wanted was to feel his body close to mine.

"_**Yours"**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm back everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I just got back from Disneyland/California and it was such a long trip. I had functioned in less than 3 hours of sleep and it was to tiring. But I had managed to think about my plot for the future chapters during the time and I'm glad to say that it'll be filled with romance and drama. Enjoy!**_

_**Christian's POV**_

I knew I hurt her badly. Taking the cool cream in my hand, I apply it over her smooth arms covered with my deep nail marks. She slept soundly with Theodore beside her, poking her stomach and squirming. I suppressed a smile and wrapped both her arms firmly with gauzes. She laid completely bare for my eyes to see. Her body much more beautiful than I imagined. Light shone down the curves of her body, illuminating her silhouette. Stunning. I leaned down and kissed her dried tears away, smoothing her tousled chocolate hair back.

"Mine…" I whisper covered her with a thick blanket, protecting her from the Seattle cold.

I took Teddy in my arms and kissed him. My little boy. I'm so proud of him, so proud of having a strong duplicate of me in my arms that Ana made for me.

After I comfortably set him down, I opened my bedroom door and closed it behind me to see Taylor standing across me, leaning on the wall for support as he held his injured face with one hand. Anger brewed inside me like boiling lava, ready to erupt at any moment. But after I saw Ana's sincerity, hopes, regret, and love, I didn't have the heart to create any more problems. She had fallen for this man; my only friend, my only confidant. He was the closest person to me, before Ana that is. He knew about every aspect of my life and yet, he took the one thing from me that I didn't want anyone to touch; Ana's vulnerable heart.

I took a step forward and practiced my breathing, forming fists in my pockets as I examined him. Just the thought of his mouth on her body made me turn into an impulsive animal. I see him kissing her, cradling her head, fisting her hair, fucking her into oblivion. I swung my fist at his face and aimed for his jaw and he stumbled back from the force. I cracked my knuckles.

"I don't ever want to see your face again." I said through gritted teeth. "Get out."

He wiped his face and stood up taller. "I love Ana."

My attempt to destroy him nearly succeeded but my love for Ana told me to stay still.

"Ana is mine. She will always be mine! Just because she fucking accepted you don't make you any less than her friend. She was vulnerable and you took advantage of her! You of all people!" I seethed. "Get out. Get out of my fucking house, NOW!"

He limped his way out to the mahogany door of my apartment, and then with one last time, turned to me. My breath hitched. His eyes showed the familiar emotion of any man that has ever had feelings for my fiancé. He was competing against me. I knew this was not over yet, not now. The only thing I was sure was the fact that if I played my cards right, Ana will certainly be at my side. But it was getting difficult, much more difficult than I imagined when she just figured out the touch of another man.

With one motion, he opened the door and walked away, showing no sign of defeat. As the door slammed behind him, I breathed out and run my palms over my face. He had touched my Ana. My angel.

_**Ana's POV**_

Tears streaked down my face. Jason's gone forever. Although we had shared a mistake together, an intimate moment, he was still one of my most loyal friend. I believed in him. He had always thought of me and was always there for me when I needed it the most. I tossed to the other side and buried my face in the pillow when I heard the door open and Christian stepped in.

"I know you're awake, Ana."

With exaggerated slowness, I turned to face him with my red puffy eyes to his concerned gray ones. Theodore climbed onto me and pulled down the blanket with his small fist, exposing my breasts but I couldn't care less.

"He's gone…" I whisper. He nodded and swiftly walked over to me and sat beside, tucking strands of hair behind my ear. "It's all my fault…"

He shook his head. "No, Ana. You were defenseless and he took advantage, none of it was your fault. You're not to blame."

He kissed my temple and laid his warm hand on the curve of my waist. Then, our son crawled up to Christian and rubbed his head on his thighs. We smiled sadly through my tears and I lay back down to observe them. He picked Teddy up and patted his butt gently and looked into my eyes. I turned away to my side and curled up into a fetal position, struggling he swallow the lump in my throat. Christian left for a while to place Teddy back in his crib to play before crawling up the bed and kissing my thighs and all the way upwards to where my throat ached from welled up tears.

My voice was crackled and hoarse, making it difficult to hide my misery. "I'm just tired, Christian. I'm so tired."

He rubbed my back and kissed the back of my head, spooning me with his body. His sad tone matched mine. "I know."

"Why can't you just leave me? Why is it that we're always fighting each other from other people? I feel like every time I see you my heart's going to explode. I feel like I can't love you the way I did before knowing that I'm not enough for you, that I'll never ever be enough for you."

His breath was labored and deep as he gripped my already sore arm subconsciously. "Don't give up, baby. Not now, not always. We've managed to get this far, we managed to get through our mistakes, and yes I'm angry, mercurial, mad and about to go insane knowing that you've shared yourself with another man but I'm paying for my mistakes too. Watching you with him…that was my ultimate punishment."

I shook my head. I can't take this anymore. I needed to hit rock bottom, I needed it before I can finally move on with him. He may have forgiven me but deep inside I knew how he was like. I have too many things to thing about and trust is the hardest thing to do on my list right now, especially with Teddy's innocent eyes staring at me. I felt trapped like there's no way out of this hell hole that's been burning through my chest. Again the scene of Christian in ecstasy because of Jessica made my blood boil.

I covered my ears and cried, cried out to the world with my ugly sobs ricocheting through the walls.

"Ana! Ana!" Christian shook me to calm down, to stop, to just cease the painful stabbing feeling that passed through my guts.

My fingers curled onto the fabric of his new shirt and I cried onto him, gripping as if my life was on line and thinking back to how insane things has become, maybe my life really was in trouble. He hushed me like singing a lullaby to a child.

"Hush, baby, hush. You're very confused and hurt right now…I understand." His lips met my forehead. "It's okay…its okay…" He reassured me and I believed him. In his embrace I felt safe.

Then I thought back to those times when Elena was involved in his life. I figured that it makes sense why he forgave me and Taylor so quickly. He had a lot of sexual experiences with his sub and since he also had romantic feelings for that bitch troll, it makes sense why he knew how confused I was, especially in this state of life when I had nowhere to hide as much as I had nowhere to run.

He had held me through that day, caressing me gently, hushing me when I started to shake, and bathed me. He had turned off his phone and shut away from the world, only letting me have him for today, all to myself. I could kiss him, I could make love to him, I could play with him, but nonetheless, all I needed was for him to stay beside me and gently pet me like he would to a wounded cat.

After we took a shower together and successfully washed my dirty body from head to toe, we stumble back into the room where I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over at the view of our diamond-like Seattle city, booming with business and love. He brought Teddy in and I took him in my arms. I had hated this child once. I had hated him for resembling Christian too much, for having his identical copper hair, but now as I look at him, I had nothing but love. Christian's guilty expression met mine and we just stood and stare for a while.

I knew what was needed to be done.

"Can you schedule me for a session with Flynn?"

He visibly flinched. My heart churned, knowing that that wasn't what he expected to hear from me after this whole day. He nodded once and rubbed the bottom of Teddy's feet; a habit he had grown when he feels concerned for the child or me.

"Next week…let's wait until next week."

He wanted me to calm down first and give me some time to sit down and breathe, to just breathe and have my body function like a normal person again. I whimpered my approval and he held me again with Teddy in between. A rush of desperation swept through me. I don't want him to leave me. Even after all he'd done, I still needed him and I wanted him. I was too broken without him and too lost in this forest. Searing pain ripped through my chest.

"Please don't leave me, Christian!" I beg him. "I promise I'll get better but please don't give up on me. I can't live without you. I can't take it."

He was as addicting as methamphetamine, even more, if that was even possible. I had nothing but to push him away yet I keep running back to him no matter what happened. Even before the wedding Gideon had planned, I stayed up every night thinking whether or not I should forgive him, or even forgive myself just to push this pain away.

He closed his eyes and held me close before tucking both me and Theodore inside the warm blanket where our little bundle squirmed at the welcoming warmth of our two bodies.

"Never, Ana. I'll never give up on you."

He leaned down first and took my lips in his, roaming his tongue with mine and I succumbed to his feverish need that could not be fulfilled today. Today, no matter how many wounds had reopened, this moment was perfect.

"_**I love you, Ana"**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm sorry for the delay everyone. I have 7 huge exams I have to look forward to and it's not very fun. I love you all and hope you guys will keep reading this story. If anyone has any suggestions on how to make this story more interesting, feel free to express your opinions in the reviews and speaking about that, please don't forget to review. It encourages me on polishing my new chapter and keeps me motivated through these hard times. Enjoy!**_

_**Gail's POV**_

I came to work the next day and after Jason left, my heart ached every second of the day. The feel of his lips on mine, the touch of his rough yet tender fingers on my skin brought a delicious shiver up my spine. Ana and Mr. Grey argued in the next room as I got out the groceries I had bought this morning, all organic fruits and vegetables and freshly cut meat. Jason had our relationship on hold and we officially broke up a couple weeks earlier after a fight. He didn't take it to heart, and I didn't either but we made no move to continue our relationship, although I never verbally say out how much I needed him to hold me.

A knife had stabbed repeatedly in my heart when I see Jason staring at Ana, the look in his eyes showing an animalistic lust that was once for me. I tried to shut myself and avoid them as much as possible, knowing that Anastasia would never do that with Jason but the thoughts of his big rough hands on her slim body, his fingers digging through her dark brown hair had ate me from inside out. The argument stopped and I knew they were having make-up sex as they always do. I had hoped that maybe I can be more like them, deeply in love and able to solve problems in an instant.

I started a thick mixture for a nice and toasty mushroom soup that Ms. Steele loves. I was rising above others; I was being mature. But every night when I was safely tucked in my bed, I cry and cry…and cry until time stops and I shut away for 6 dark hours where I dream of his brown eyes. I didn't mind about his past and his first wife or about his daughter, Sophie. She was an adorable young girl. I'm not easily jealous. I had once made mistakes too on many relationships when I had completely let myself be taken by a man's touch. But they weren't like Jason's. Not even close.

I hear a wooden door swinging open and closing, the sounds of multiple steps surrounded the quiet space around me.

"What's for lunch?" Mr. Grey asked and popped a grape in his mouth that I had set down on the table neatly.

"Medium-rare sirloin steak with masala sauce and a small portion of soft mushroom soup. Chocolate lava cake will be for dessert, specially made with semi-sweet German chocolate. "

He nodded in approval, bobbing his head and smiling. "Perfect. When will it be ready?"

"In about 45 minutes, sir." I answer and he looked back at Ana.

"That's good. You can work on your paperwork and I can breastfeed Theodore and write my book." Ms. Steele answered. Her voice felt like knives through my guts. This is the woman that Jason wants. This was her voice and even though I hear it every day, the envy still killed me slowly.

"Okay," Mr. Grey said softly and kissed her tenderly before making his way to his office with her trailing behind.

_**Ana's POV**_

I looked back at Gail who was stirring her delicious mushroom soup, staring blankly at a wall with her other hand fisted at her side. I was worried about her. There was something weird about her. Something off. I observed her features and I still couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Christian entered his office and I followed along, taking one last glance to see her leaning over the marble countertop and crying silently.

"I'll be back, Christian. I forgot Teddy's blanket." I said and closed the door before me as I made my way over to Gail. She noticed my footsteps and looked up.

"Gail…are you okay? What's wrong?"

She was shaking, her eyes piercing into me. I've never felt afraid of Gail before, not like this. She had scolded me about my wellbeing and that was as far as she went but now, she had turned into someone I cannot recognize.

"I'm fine, Ana. Just some problems in my life, that's all." She laughed and wiped her tears away before stirring the soup with her back facing me. I placed my hand on her shoulder and leaned towards her.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean…it helps to have a friend beside when you're in a tough time."

Her eyes sparked as if two iron swords collided. I gulped.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry, dear." She reassured me and I nodded, warmly patting her back. I made my way to Teddy's room and grabbed a soft felted blanket. Upon closing the mahogany door, light peeked through the space of another unclosed room beside it. It was Gail's room. She probably had forgotten to close it.

My eyes met a photograph on her nightstand. I dropped the blanket on the floor as my mouth fell agape at the small image of Jason's arms around Gail, as he tenderly kisses her temple. They were a couple? Oh god…I had nearly slept with Gail's boyfriend. The thought made me sick to my stomach. My head spun and I quickly closed the door with a loud bang tumbling into Christian's office.

"Ana!" He reached out to me and wiped the sweat from my forehead. "Oh my god, what happened?" He asked worried. I gripped his wrist with my cold fingers and cried. I felt like the lowest woman to be walking on earth. I had destroyed everyone's lives. Fear crept up my neck. Was she crying because she knew about my affair with him? Is that why she avoided my gaze? But she didn't look at Christian either…wait, maybe she was just upset with him for firing him? Christian held me to my chest and Teddy crawled onto my shin, nuzzling his head on my waxed legs.

"C-Christian…" I sobbed and held him. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I DIDN'T!" I cried and he sat down beside me, his upper body angled towards me to hold me from falling off the cliff of doom.

My inner goddess was quiet, completely dead quiet.

"Ana you have to tell me what's wrong? What happened? Are you going to be okay?"

I shook my head and breathed in and out, managing to do the breath exercise Flynn had advised me.

"C-C-Christian…d-did you know that…that Gail and Jason…" He frowned as I said his name. "Are lovers?"

He wasn't surprised and my throat tightened at the guilt.

"Yes. But they had broken up a while ago. Ana we had agreed to stop talking about this." He sounded frustrated and I shut my mouth before things get too heated. My heart was filling with dread.

I nodded and closed my eyes. He carried me to his leather couch, where the cool upholstery succumbed me to a dreamy state. He brought Theodore in my arms and I preceded on breastfeeding him while we watched the wonder of a baby. But I couldn't focus anymore. I couldn't breathe freely. I looked around me, my chest heaving up and down trying to find a hole for me to breathe. Tears welled up my eyes. I held my bundle safely in my arms and fed him until the last drop I can offer him. Christian burped him, observing me with a frown and reassuring me on handling what I just found out.

This was about Gail for god's sake! I had betrayed her. That was all I can think about and I feel a migraine creeping up to the corners of my head. I moaned in pain and rubbed my temples before darkness swallowed me whole and all I hear before I fall is Christian shouting in shock.

"_**FUCK! ANA!"**_


End file.
